Worthy is the Lamb
by goddess-protect-us
Summary: Severus and Draco are in a stable, loving relationship.  But all they ever were were lambs to be slain.  Submissive Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flesh that Lived and Loved**

Draco was woken up by the screaming two floors below him. He squeezed his eyes shut and drew a steadying breath, willing them to shut up. He looked over his shoulder to his husband, who was spooned behind him. Their eyes met, silver to black. Then a particularly loud scream from below forced Draco from the bed.

"Come back to bed once they're sorted, yeah? I want to fuck you." Sev's hand gripped his wrist.

Draco shot the other man a disdainful look. "You wish."

Severus pushed himself up on his elbows, mouth opening in indignation. "What, still?"

"Yes, still." Sev had forgotten their 20th anniversary two months ago and they hadn't had sex since.

Sev fell back onto to the pillows with a groan. "This can't be any more enjoyable for you than it is for me, so why are you insisting upon it?" They both knew that if Sev had really thought Draco was being unreasonable in denying him sex, they'd be having sex by now. Such was the nature of their relationship.

"So next time you might remember."

Draco freed himself from his husbands grip and pulled on a dressing gown. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Here he stopped, surveying the twelve teens and pre-teens who were in varying stages of war. He fixed each one with the trademark Malfoy glare. Slowly they stopped their activities and turned to him. He looked at Analeya, his eldest.

"What, may I ask, is going on?"

The seventeen year old glared at the younger children. "There's no milk, Daddy, and Luc and Braxi are refusing to go out to get some. Its their turn." She waved at the schedule on the wall.

Draco turned his attention to his fifteen year old sons, Lucius and Abraxus. "Why aren't you doing as you're asked?" Silly question really, the twins never did as they were asked.

"We don't want to go out." Luc announced.

"Yeah, we'd have to get dressed." Braxi gestured to his pyjamas.

Draco fixed them with the hereditary glare while smiling almost sweetly. "Well boys, you can either go to the shop and buy milk, or you can go upstairs and tell your Father why he wont be able to have his morning tea."

There was a moment while the twins thought about it, then they scrambled back upstairs to get dressed. Draco shook his head after them, having house elves had been so much more simple.

Draco surveyed his children. Analeya was the oldest at seventeen; the fifteen year old twins, who were upstairs; the fourteen year old triplets, Lorelei, Morgana and Kestral; the thirteen year old twins Circe and Mercury; the twelve year old triplets Nox, Salem and Claresca; and finally Scorpuis, who was eleven. For a woman it would have been implausible if not impossible to have so many children in so short a time. But male pregnancies were shorter, only five months, and the likelihood of multiple births was vastly increased. Still, twelve children in six years may have been a little much.

Draco returned his thoughts to the present. "Can I trust you all to be sensible until your father and I come down?"

"Yes, Daddy, of course." Lorelei answered for the group. She was the sensible one, along with Analeya.

"Good, see that you are."

Draco made his way back to his room, shedding the dressing gown at the door. Severus lowered the book he had been reading and propped himself up on his elbows again.

"Sex?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"I'll give you a blow job."

"No."

"Uh. Please."

"Uh. No."

"Fine, I'll take care of it myself." He slid his hand beneath the cover.

"You do that. I'm going to take a shower."

"No wait." Sev moved across the bed to where Draco was standing to take a hold of Draco's hips. He guided the blonde back onto the bed and into his arms. "What were the kids arguing about?"

Draco sighed, moving to settle into his husband's embrace. He did love him. "Luc and Braxi were refusing to go out and get milk, despite the fact that it's their turn."

"But they've gone now."

"Yes, I told they could either go or explain to you why there wasn't any milk."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. We really need to make sure they get their act together this year. It's their OWLs year after all, and their teachers weren't exactly optimistic."

"Mmmm."

Draco looked around at his husband to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't. His fangs were fully extended and he had his eyes fixed on the vein in Draco's neck, where the bonding mark was. Sev had fed from all over Draco's body, but he always returned to that mark, reaffirming his claim on his mate.

"In fact, I think we should send them to Army boot camp."

"Mmmm."

"And you and I should never engage in any form of sexual activity ever again."

"Sure."

"Sev." Draco twisted fully in his arms. Sev snapped out of whatever trance he had been in.

"What?" Draco just glared. "I'm so thirsty." No sex also meant no feeding, but Severus was only half vampire so he didn't have to feed, it was just more comfortable if he did.

"Use that donor stuff that comes in bags."

"But I don't want their blood." He whispered into Draco's ear. "You're my mate. I want you." He pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's bonding mark. Draco had to pull away before he changed his mind about the whole no sex thing.

"Shower." He managed to gasp before escaping to the bathroom.

"Told you this is shit for you as well." Sev yelled after him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later Draco and Severus stood on platform nine and three quarters to see all twelve of their children off to Hogwarts for the first time. Scorpius would be starting first year this year.

"You'll probably be in Hufflepuff." Mercury told his little brother.

"No, I won't be." Scorpius looked horrified, all eleven of his siblings had been Slytherins.

"Bet you will be."

"Or maybe Gryffindor." Lucius and Abraxus joined in the teasing.

"Luc, Braxi, Merc, that's enough." Draco quietened them. "We don't mind what house you're in, Scorpius, do we Severus?"

"No, each house has it's own qualities, even Gryffindor." You could hear Severus forcing the last phrase out from between his gritted teeth.

"You really don't mind, Father?"

"We don't." Severus confirmed. "Now it's time to get on the train."

"Take care, all of you, and owl us when you get there." Draco couldn't resist fussing just this once.

"Dad," Nox complained, "I think they'll let you know if the train crashes."

"Yeah, you'll be the first one told if we all die." Tamen and Nox had inherited their Father's sarcasm. Draco glared at his husband to let him know that he was being blamed for this.

"Thank you two, that's very reassuring."

As Draco was in the process, the long process, of bidding farewell to each of his children, Potter approached them. Potter had, unsurprisingly, married the Weaselette and had the obligatory three children with her. He'd then gone on the give them disgustingly predictable names: James, Albus and Lily. It was a wonder none of them had been called Dobby, just to keep to the theme.

Potter was approaching them, ushering his children in front of him and pulling his wife along behind.

"Hey." He began in his predictable fashion.

"Mr Potter," Severus greeted cooly.

"I guess Albus," he dragged his youngest boy forwards, "and your youngest," he tried and failed to remember the name, "will both be starting this year."

"Yes, I suppose so, Potter." Severus' tone did not warm in the slightest. Draco loved his husband.

"Maybe we should introduce them, so they know someone at Hogwarts."

"Scorpuis has eleven older siblings at Hogwarts, the likelihood of him not knowing anyone at Hogwarts is slim."

"Yes, well, I meant in their year."

"If you deem it necessary."

"Um, well, Albus this is Scorpius Snape."

"Hi," the child was clearly as uncomfortable as the Snape children.

"Hello," Scorpius glance was dismissive, a true Slytherin.

"Harry," a voice shouted from behind them. "What are you doing talking to those disgusting snakes?"

Draco met Ron Weasley's aggressive glare with a cold one of his own. Behind him his children bristled.

"Perhaps, Potter wanted to hear how those of us with some intelligence and class speak. I don't imagine he hears much of the sort from you." Draco's voice was laced with ice.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You're such a hypocrite anyway, you were always on at my family about how many kids there were, now look at you. How many do you have, twenty?"

"On the contrary, Mr-" Analeya carefully examined the man before her before drawing a conclusion, "Weasley. Daddy merely disapproves of a family having more children than they can afford, as we could afford the upkeep of every child on this platform, that's hardly an issue for us."

Weasley stood dumbstruck. Severus turned his attention again to Potter. "Perhaps you and your offspring should leave, Potter. And take your pet with you." Potter turned around rather quickly and left.

"Now kids, try not to pick fights with the other students." Draco instructed. "And do what your teachers tell you."

"Even Professor Longbottom?" Salem asked.

"No, Salem, not Longbottom."


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for a reason.

**Lead me to the truth**

Severus pushed Draco against the inside of their front door. He kissed the blond viscously, nipping at his bottom lip. He pulled away for breath and murmured against his neck.

"We've got the house all to ourselves."

"What's your point?" Draco managed to gasp.

"That I can do whatever I want to you now." Severus bit lightly into Draco's throat.

Draco tried and failed to bite back his groan. "Go on then."

"Really." Severus pulled away to study Draco's face.

Draco could only nod and then his husband was attacking his mouth again. Draco tried to hold his own as best he could but it was impossible. Then Sev pulled away and stepped back. Draco gasped for air but Sev was as unruffled as ever.

"Go to our room, strip and kneel by the bed. I'll be there in a minute, baby."

Draco whimpered. He loved it when Sev got like this. So in control while he made Draco go to pieces in his arms. Draco almost tripped on the stairs in his haste to obey. He stumbled to their room and stripped as quickly as he could. He didn't know why he was rushing, Severus would be far longer than the minute he'd promised. Despite this he put his clothes away in record time and knelt next to his side of the bed.

Twenty minutes later he was floating in a haze of need. He was so hard and he had no idea how long he'd been there, it could have been days. Then he felt hands on his back and he shivered, whimpering a little. Severus came to stand in front of him and Draco nuzzled against his husband's thigh. Severus petted his hair gently.

"Good boy." He praised softly. He moved something in his hand up to Draco's face and the world went dark. "Open your mouth." His voice was tender but it was an order none the less.

Draco obeyed and felt a metal ring slide into his mouth. He whimpered because he'd really hoped for something else. Severus hushed him and walked behind him to bind his hands in the small of his back.

"So beautiful." He praised. "I'll be back in a minute, baby. Don't go anywhere." Draco whined a little but it did no good, Severus was gone again.

Severus stood outside the bedroom door, watching his husband kneeling inside the room. Draco relaxed in his bonds, head bowed and limbs loose. It really was beautiful sight to behold. The vampire in him enjoyed the control, and probably a large part of his human side too, he had to admit. But it was Draco that made it perfect, however they had started out, he wanted Draco now more than anything else in the world.

He left Draco for another half hour, the blonde was shaking by then. When he entered the room again, Draco whipped his head around to face the sound. Severus couldn't stop the dark chuckle that fell from his lips. Draco groaned in response and Severus saw his cock twitch, it always had that effect on him.

He undressed calmly, folding his clothes away in the drawer. Then he went to stand in front of Draco. Draco leant in, sensing his husband's presence in front of him. Severus cradled his head gently, then guided his cock into Draco's mouth. He moaned loudly as Draco licked around the head and the then sucked the shaft into his mouth. It had been so long since he'd had any sexual contact.

Draco was using every trick he knew to give his husband pleasure, and it only took a few minutes to bring him too close. Severus pushed Draco's head away, gasping for air.

"By the Gods, you're good."

He pulled Draco up to his feet and onto the bed, Draco relaxed completely in his husband's arms, feeling safe. Severus' hands reached up and took the gag off him.

"Fuck me, please." He whimpered as soon as the gag was off. He wouldn't usually be so wanton, but it had been so long.

"Demanding little slut today, aren't you?"

"Yes. Please."

That made him chuckle again. "Okay, baby."

Draco was pushed onto his stomach and he spread his legs quickly. He felt Severus lean across him for the lube, then push a finger into him. Draco moaned, less from the sensation and more from the knowledge that everything would be alright now. Another finger entered him and began to stretch him gently.

"Ready, love?"

"Yes, now."

Severus pushed gently into Draco, who moaned contently. There was a faint burn, but after twenty years he was used to that. Then Sev began to move and there was only pleasure. He hit Draco's prostate after only a few thrusts, and kept the angle that he had found. Draco could only moan as the pace increased, the sensations building as his cock rubbed against the bed spread and Sev's pounded inside him.

"Can I... please... I need to..." Draco couldn't stop himself begging.

"Yeah, that's it, come for me." Severus panted.

Draco bit into the bedspread to keep himself quiet, but Severus grabbed his jaw and turned it sideways. "I want to hear you."

Draco moaned loudly as his orgasm hit. "Shit, Sev, Goddess."

Severus came a few thrusts later, biting into the bonding mark on Draco's neck. His blood tasted like sex and it enhanced Severus' orgasm. By the time he had finished feeding, Draco had gone limp beneath him. Severus climbed off of him gently and lay down beside him.

"You okay, baby?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Severus laughed. "Glad to hear it."

He slowly loosened Draco's bonds, allowing Draco to gradually drop his arms down to his sides. Then he undid the blindfold and turned Draco over. Draco immediately curled into his side while he cast a cleaning charm over them both.

"So, now we've made up, are you going to explain to me why we haven't done that for the last two months?"

Draco stiffened. "You know why, you forgot our anniversary."

Severus stroked his hair. "I know that, and I am so sorry. What I want to now is why that upset you so much. You've never denied me before."

Draco rolled over, his back to his husband. He was silent for so long that Severus thought he'd really upset him again, then he spoke softly.

"When we got married everyone thought we'd last about two days until we killed each other - or you killed me - but they were still perfectly happy to make us do it. They just wrote us off as casualties of war. But we proved them wrong and we fell in love and we've lasted for twenty years. That meant a lot to me and you completely forgot about it. You spent the whole day in the lab like you didn't even care."

Severus cursed softly. "I did care, baby, I swear. I just forgot what day it was. You know how I get when I'm in the middle of a new potion. I love you."

"I know, and I love too. It just hurt at the time."

"Sorry, after everything that happened I should have been more careful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness is a Harsh Term**

_20 years earlier_

Draco climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office with a growing sense of dread. He was never called here for any positive reason, mostly just to be reprimanded for an ill-deed against Potter. Draco arrived at the top of the staircase and knocked softly on Professor Dumbledore's door.

At the signal he pushed the door open and entered the office. There was a rather odd selection of people in the Headmaster's office. Draco's father was there, and Professor Snape next him. On the Professor's other side was an older gentleman whom Draco didn't recognise but held a remarkable resemblance to his Head of House. Across the room sat Potter, Professor Lupin and Auror Moody. Professor Dumbledore sat between the two groups behind his desk.

"Good afternoon, gentleman." Draco said politely.

"Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Do come in and take a seat."

Draco did as he had been instructed. "May I ask why my presence at this gathering was required."

"Well, Mr Malfoy," The Headmaster began, "it seems that your father wishes to ally himself with me." Potter snorted his disbelief in the background. "To that end, he has a proposal to bind the Malfoy family more closely to the side of the light."

Draco's eyes flicked to his father. "And I suppose that this proposal concerns me." His father had never been adverse to selling his son as a commodity.

"Indeed." The Headmaster took a deep breath. "As you may be aware, the Vampire Coven here in Scotland actively supports the light, and the head of that Coven in Lord Snape." Draco registered mild surprise. If the Professor's Coven was light, then why had he joined the Death Eaters?

"How exactly does this concern me, Headmaster?"

"Well, in order to assure us of his intentions, your father has proposed an alliance between the Malfoy and the Snape families."

Draco swallowed but retained his composure. "A marriage?" It was the usual way.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. We believe a marriage between you and Professor Snape would be most prudent."

"It's completely out of the question." Professor Snape spoke for the first time. "Mr Malfoy is my student, any sort of relationship between us would be completely improper. Mr Malfoy is half my age, a mere child, I will not see his life destroyed this way." His voice was quiet yet firm.

The older man, Lord Snape, shook his head in exasperation. "This is not your decision, child."

The Professor bristled. "I am hardly a child any longer, _Father_."

"You have yet to reach your majority and you will do as you're told." Lord Snape thundered. Draco knew from his extensive lessons in wizarding law that vampires, because of their infinite lifespans, did not reach the age of legal majority until their fortieth birthday. Until that time they were completely under their father's control, as wizarding children were until the age of seventeen.

His son merely raised an eyebrow. Across the room, Potter smirked, Auror Moody muttered something only he could hear and Professor Lupin frowned his discontent. Draco understood now, though. Professor Snape had joined the Death Eaters as a bid to get out from under his Father's thumb. At that point in time, Draco understood the impulse.

"I'm afraid, Severus, that certain sacrifices must be made for the greater good." The Headmaster had on that disgustingly patronising look of sympathy of which he was so fond. "The Malfoys will be a valuable ally for the light." Draco was sure that his mother was already pregnant with an heir to replace him. "Well, Mr Malfoy, will you agree to this?" As if he had a choice.

"Of course, Headmaster, I will do whatever my family requires of me." Draco dipped his head in acquiescence.

"Well, if that's all, I'm sure the arrangements can be made without my input." Professor Snape rose with dignity and swept out of the room.

Lord Snape sniffed. "That boy is too wilful."

Professor Lupin swallowed loudly. "Severus is my age, Lord Snape, he's hardly a boy."

"Hold your tongue, werewolf." The vampire lord sneered.

Draco sighed. "Well, gentlemen, I fear I too will find myself superfluous to requirements. With your permission, Father, Headmaster, I will take my leave."

"Of course, Draco." His father dismissed him with a waved hand.

"Have a good afternoon, Mr Malfoy."

Draco stood and left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco found Professor Snape pacing around his office. He sat in the chair behind the desk and waited to be acknowledged.

"Mr Malfoy."

"Perhaps you ought to call me Draco, sir, given the circumstances."

"Draco, I do apologise for this turn of events. I can only imagine how... upsetting this must be for you."

"It is not unexpected, sir." Draco shrugged it off delicately.

"How so?"

Draco chose his words carefully. "I have always known that Father would marry me to whoever seemed most prudent at the time. I feel I have been rather fortunate."

Professor Snape inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Fortunate? I'm twice your age. I have nothing to offer you. How can this union possibly be fortunate?"

"If I may speak candidly, sir?" The Professor nodded. "You are intelligent, attractive and male. These are three attributes I had never expected my betrothed to have, but which I covet highly. I hold a great deal of respect for you, Professor, and I do not think I will find this as arduous as the the other likely arrangements would be."

Professor Snape sighed and leant against the wall. "I am most flattered, Draco. However, what I fear is that we will never experience the joys of married life." This was said somewhat dryly. "Do you know what the outcome is of the majority of forced bondings between vampires and humans?"

"No, sir."

"The human is killed at the first feeding." The sacrifices the Headmaster had spoken of suddenly seemed all the more sinister.

Draco swallowed, then he stood and walked around the desk to stand before his betrothed. "Perhaps, in that case, we should ensure that the bonding will not be forced, sir."

Professor Snape's lips pursed. "What are you suggesting?"

"That we come to an agreement to develop this relationship until I am no longer in danger of dying." Draco replied cooly.

"I can see why that would be... advantageous. I will do my utmost to ensure your safety."

Draco lightly laid his hand over the Professor's heart. "Thank you."


End file.
